Dancing is Not a Crime
by LotusWorks
Summary: Tira falls in love on a rainy and moonlit night.
1. Default Chapter

* no one 'cept Cinnamon. =+^.^+= okies?   
  
**Prologue**  
  
Rain...  
  
That's all I've seen lately... lots and lots of it. There was a time when I would dance in the world's fury of tears, embrace it fully as my tears fell along with tears falling from the earth's eyes- but that was the past. This is now... I loved him with all of my heart- that and a whole lot more! Not with the crazy jealousy that I had loved with Chocolate for Carrot, but something more intense, something that felt more right, more real... Yes, it started in my favorite place- in the center of a light rainstorm. I can remember the feeling, the more baser of all urges to abandon my glasses and dress in the middle of a moonlit night and dance... I am not a dancer- once, Chocolate accused me of faking a seizure, but I like dancing. Even if I am completely unskilled, I like the severe pounding of my heart and the high that comes along with it. I love it. When my body could take no more, I collapsed and someone applauded. I looked up and gasped. My entire body froze as he made his way to me. How could I have missed how heavenly he looked or the graceful movement of his limbs as he approached me? How could I? He offered his hand and hefted me to my feet and took off his white robe and wrapped me in its warmth.   
  
"That was breath-taking... for a moment, I thought you were an angel..." I looked up with a reddened face and attempt an expression other of that of pure humiliation. I failed horribly. He smiled and continued, "You're cold, allow me to warm you-" his lips brush mine briefly and he tilts me slightly into his left arm while embracing me with his right. My eyes fluttered open and he murmurs ever so softly, "you're shivering... Let's go back and get you dry."   
  
My heart skipped a beat and he lead me back to camp. He let me borrow his robe. It smells nice... This is nice... He is nice... Sleep is affecting my vocabulary, I think solemnly, but what is there to say about a nice man who smells nice..? My lids grow heavy and my mouth cannot deny a smile that has been waiting so patiently. I am a sleepy girl who likes to dance in the rain and think about beautiful things...   
  
My name is Tira Misu and I almost died of embarrassment the night Marron Glace caught me dancing.


	2. Cinnamon

* I do not own Bakuretsu Hunters, just this storyplot and Cinnamon =^.^= okies?  
  
Cinnamon  
  
I can still see her moving, her hair glistening with rain. She walks around, arguing with Chocolate over onii-sama, but something tells me she feels different. I can sense it in the way she tentatively eyes me as she looks past Chocolate, blushing when she meets my gaze. Perhaps, I am being to… forward, too bawdy by staring back into her eyes. I don't know. She is an angel, that girl. Last night was not the first time I witnessed her move like that, but it was the first time I dared approach her. I couldn't help it- my heart demanded that I tell her what she did to me when she moved like that.  
  
Her arms were lifted, her eyes closed, and she let the rain embrace her fully… An angel, she is… I try to keep busy with myself, trying to feign indifference towards it all, but thoughts do not listen as well as they should. I take a deep breath and focus on my hands. Now, my brain insists on flashing bits of her face in the tips of my lids, demands that I remember the way she feels when I hold her, declares the emotions she incites when my lips touched hers.   
  
She is an angel… how many times must I tell myself that?  
  
I close my eyes and bury my face into my hands. I am blushing. I know it, I can feel the severity of its reddish glow burn my face and neck. I am NOT a PERVERT! Ack, someone is massaging my shoulders… it feels good, maybe it's Tira… I moan lightly at the thought, my neck tingling. "Does that feel good, baby?" Ack, it's not Tira- I roughly pull myself away from him. Gateau devilishly smiles at me, putting his hands on his hips. Ugh, could this situation get any worse? I stand and face him and he raises his eyebrow at me. "Oh my god… Marron, I didn't know you felt * that way * towards me…" He smiles again, pursing his lips and looking down at my… what the-?!? Ack, how did * that * happen? Crap, I cover myself and back away, keeping Gateau in my sights so he doesn't try anything.   
  
I bump roughly into someone and an oomph is heard. " Yeowch! Excuse me Marron," a soft voice replies. I turn quickly and am faced with a tall girl. Her tanned skin shines with its sun-kissed glory and long green hair falls over her shoulder and covers the warmest honey brown eyes I've ever seen. She leans forward and pinches my cheek as she kisses my forehead. " Well, it has been a while… where's that little hunk of a brother of yours?" She laughs her strange laugh as she hooks her arm into mine. Gateau stares at the girl next to me and then at me, as if to ask _Who is she?_.   
  
I look up at her and she gives me a lopsided wry face. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this girl. I would also be lying if I said that she wasn't a peculiar one… I've missed this tall bizarre phenomenom that always arrived at the least expected moments. "This is Cinnamon Misu, Tira and Chocolate's cousin. We grew up together."  
  



	3. Backwards Relation

* no one 'cept Cinnamon =^.^= okies!  
  
A/N- must forgive me for the 'niisan' and the 'onii-sama', I knew that and the only possible way I could think of for explaining such a blunder is that I had Utena on the brain when writing this Bakuretsu Hunters fic. Nanami's onii-sama and Marron's niisan...   
  
Ack, I knew that, I know I did... forgive me!   
  
Backwards Relation  
  
"Darling, my darling, where are you?" I call out sweetly, letting my voice drip with its natural molasses tone. I know he's out here somewhere- it's just a matter of time before I catch Carrot and squeeze him into a puddle of affection lying across my lap. " Oh, darling- what the..." Is it really her, is it Cinnamon I see? Her laughter rings haughtily in my ears, but the sound is very catchy and always addictive. "Cinna?" She turns, her hair a beautiful green version of Tira's and honey brown eyes so much like my own. It's funny, but there was a time I hated this girl for being so strange... but I guess, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em..! She's actually quite tall now and she seems to have outgrown her lankyness... I'm thinking that maybe, just maybe, she's looking more graceful and more quiet...  
  
"Chocolate, Chocolate, " she whoops as she runs to me. Cinnamon trips and stumbles into my embrace, laughing that horrible laugh. I laugh too, hugging the girl with godly strength. Nope, she hasn't grown as graceful as I hoped... I look up and see Gateau, Marron, and Tira standing around us... where did darling go? Cinnamon looks at me and says, " I brought you something!" She disappears and I turn to Marron.   
  
"When did she get here?"  
  
Tira shrugs and Marron shakes his head. Gateau just ignores me as he watches Cinnamon disappear into the foliage. I sit on the grass and hug my knees to my chest. "It's been a while since we last seen Cinna, hasn't it?" Tira nods... something doesn't feel right here, I can sense that something is different by the way Tira shyly casts her eyes downward towards me... She knows something, something that I don't... I stealthily sneak a peek at Marron. WELL- *looky here*, someone's a bit excited about something! He is staring intently at my baby sister and then meets my eyes. I flash him a huge smile and he blushes. It's funny how different my darling and Marron are. Marron seems more... more gentle, yet with a closed and secret heart with a mind of its own. My darling burns with the same passion I do, in fact- wait, was that a scream I just heard?!?  
  
"Ecchi!!! BAKA!!! ECCHI!!!" Carrot runs from the bushes and Cinnamon is chasing him with a big stick in her hands. I sigh and shake my head.   
  
I wish I could say this is the first time something like this has happened... but, unfortunately, it is not...  
  
Darling runs our way and Gateau snatches him up. Cinnamon comes up behind him and slaps darling on the head. "He, he was sniffing my... my clean undergarments in my bag!" She shakes her head. "It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't tried to run off with my favorite pair of undies!" Gateau proudly holds up a pair of white and blue underwear with mermaids and seashells dancing all around it. "Nifty, aren't they?" she says as he stares at them then her. He nods and proceeds to tell her about his favorite pair... ugh, what is the world coming to when you can charm someone with mermaid underwear?   
  
Oh, the ways of a backwards relation...  
  



	4. At our feet, ne?

* no one 'cept Cinnamon =^.^= okies!  
  
A/N-anything in italics is Tira's imagination as she sits with Marron.  
  
At our feet, ne?  
  
It's night once more. We actually are sleeping outside today, thanks to the pleading of Cinnamon, who demanded we get in touch with nature... I'm sorta trembling now and I really don't know why. Maybe, I'm still somewhat embarrassed about the whole Marron seeing me in such a private manner. Ah, I don't know- I guess the full impact of the whole situation didn't hit me until I woke up the next morning and I had a clear mind to think with. He saw and held me in my nakedness... Uuuggghhhh, noooooo, why, why, why, why? My mind is still in utter confusion and the tattered remnants all have his face on their sleeves.   
  
_Such beautiful amber eyes and long raven tresses... What would it be like to have such beauty admire me? He floats in an ocean so blue, with his hair spread out and his eyes heavy. He drifts past me, the water gliding over the smooth planes of his muscles and touching his cheeks and lips. 'Join me beautiful angel?'  
  
'Are you talking to me?'  
  
'Well, you are the only angel I know…'_   
  
"Yeehawww!" Cinnamon jumps on Gateau's back and he laughs as he holds her legs to him. He's giving her a piggy back ride..!? She drapes her arms around his shoulders and he parades around the camp grounds. I wish that I could do such things- that I could act silly... It's seems so open and so innocent. Hah hah, **seems** is the word because I don't think it's normal for people to do that kind of thing."Whoooaaaa!" Gateau flings Cinnamon over his shoulders and hoists her into his arms. She's laughing once more, but that's nothing new. That's my favorite trait about her, how quick she is to laugh and smile. How quick she is to talk to someone without the hindrance of embarrassment on her own part.   
  
"Gateau sure has taken to her, has he not?" Oh no, it's him. Okay, calm down, calm down. I slowly look up to Marron's face and I nod. He sits on the bare ground and looks to Gateau and Cinnamon. I sigh inwardly and nod in agreement. I can't look straight at him, but it's fine just staring at his profile or even the back of his head… just not straight at him. Something like being told not to look directly into the sun… its brilliance could burn your eyes. I sigh innately once more and steal tiny peeks of his hair falling casually over his shoulder. Oh, beautiful, beautiful one- what would you do if I were to tell you the way you turn my heart so? But, whether this be fortunate or not, I can barely squeeze his name from my throat, let alone have it tumble from my lips. Oh Marron, you make this so difficult without having to say a word. Marron chuckles and shakes his head languidly. "It is shameless, this debauchery thrown so crudely at our feet, ne? I am almost jealous…"   
  
_ 'La la la la laaaaah! Tiiiiirrrrraaaa! Piggy back ridin' is fun!' Marron runs his fingers through my hair, gripping tightly as I carry him around. 'Ohhhh, why didya stop?' He pushes into my back and snuggles against my neck. 'Tira, ohhhh, I am jealous… you make me feel good-' Is it my imagination or is there something pressing into my back..? _ Jealous and Marron- those words don't even belong in the same category, let alone the same sentence. I stifle a giggle and stare at my feet. My toes are surrounded by lush grass and dandelions. "What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Ah- er, um, nothing…" I knew he was staring at me, I didn't have to look up to know, I just knew. I pulled at fresh blades of grass and tossed them around my dress. Ack, say something, say something! My mouth refuses to comply and went dry instead. Long elegant fingers crept over my own and the starkness of its pallid and soft beauty stuns me briefly. I drop the blades of turf and went still.   
  
My heart is tearing my chest apart, each furious beat clamoring in throat and ringing in my ears. His other hand slips under my chin and gently prods my face towards his. Marron's golden eyes search my face, calculating and analyzing- what is he thinking? No smile, no melting smirk, just a blank hardness and his slightly furrowed brow… what is he thinking?   
  
I don't know what he's thinking, but I sure know what swims around in my thoughts. Geesh, of all the days to stare, he chooses this one- the one day when I don't go and 'doll' myself up. He's even up close, enough to see my imperfections and then some… I grunt in frustration and he laughs, then kisses me quickly, barely pressing his lips against mine before pulling away. He resumes watching Gateau and Cinnamon, his hand still clasping mine tightly.   
  
"You know what?" he says after a while. "You had this strange look on your face… I didn't cross the line, did I?" What the- cross the line? Oh, his is delightfully proper, this one. I shake my head and blush at the very thought of him 'crossing the line'. I almost laugh again, would he roar like a beast and beat his chest like King Kong or something? I can see it now-  
  
_'Me Marron. Me want you mate… NOW!' Throwing a startled me over his shoulder and scream and pound on his back as he carries me deep into the forest. 'Me like…' Then he rips my clothes off and buries his teeth against my throat in a frenzied need to be close to me, to mark me as the one he loves for life…_ "Uh, Tira..? Helllooooo..? Tira?" I turn slightly and look at Marron. "Are you okay? You're sorta drooling..."  
  
"Ack! Gomen- I, um, have forgotten something that I have to do… excuse me…" I get up and run into the forest. When I can't run anymore, I sit behind a huge tree and hug my knees to my chest. Did I just slobber over myself..? Omigosh… why oh why me? Of all the things I had to do that was embarrassing, I chose slobbering in the middle of a day dream… Noooo, tears are beginning to spill and hot abashment stains my face. "Nooooo, why me?" Wait… I just heard a twig snap.  
  
I'm not alone…  
  
(another) A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I would really like it if I got more reviews for this story, so I will halt this story unless I get 7 reviews for this chapter.   
  
- Khanra =^.^= 


	5. I wished for the sky

  
  
* no one 'cept Cinnamon =^.^= okies!   
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait- my PC died on me and I was saying, "Noooo!" XP This chapter is sorta lemonish, so, um... yeah =^.^=  
  
I wished for the sky...  
  
I kissed Gateau on the cheek and laughed crazily. Now who would've thought that I could actually convince him to give me a piggy back ride? Eh, I'm having fun attempting to now braid his hair. He laughs and leans back against my chest and I fawn over the wonderful gold that shines true in the sun's light. "What do you think Tira is thinking about?" I said as ran my fingers through his hair again. His eyes are closed and he shrugs.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I nod over to Marron and Tira and continue braiding his hair. I pluck a pretty purple flower and weave it into his hair. He quickly glances at the two and closes his eyes. " They look like they want to tell me how sexy we are..." I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose affectionately.  
  
"Seriously! For some reason, they look like they want to do something, but won't say it... Heh, Marron looks like a girl, huh?" Gateau smirked and shook his head. "Yes, he does! But he's so cute..."  
  
"All this talk of Marron's cuteness will make me quite jealous, Cinnamon," Gateau purred lightly.  
  
"Of me or of him?"  
  
He shrugged. "Both?!?"  
  
I laughed and smirked. "Ooh, now that would make me doubly jealous..." I look to Marron and Tira and see Tira get up haughtily and run. What the-? Where does she think she's going?!? Marron's face twists in surprise and he runs after her. Gateau sits up and we both look after them until their bodies disappear into the lush forest surrounding us. I began to stand, but Gateau looks at me and shakes his head. "I need to see if they're okay!"  
  
"They can settle this. Don't worry about it..." I continue staring off into the forest then settle down reluctantly due to Gateau's gentle minustrations. "They will settle this, okay? Smile for me, I don't like it when you sulk baby..."   
  
I pout prettily then smile. "Okay... this just frustrates me! Grrr..." I imagine myself becoming a tiger and I lick my lips and crawl to Gateau. His eyes widened as I lick his face and purr.   
  
"If only you knew what you did to me... I wonder if you would continue doing it?" I arch an eyebrow and slightly smirk. Gateau leaned forward and bear hugged me, falling on his back as I purred and pressed against his chest. He softly began humming and stroking my hair and I licked his cheek again.  
  
"Gateau, sing to me..." He sang softly, crooning into my ear. My heart skipped a beat and I pressed my face against his neck. How lovely, how beautiful... my eyes teared up slightly and I continued straining my ears to hear the soft melody that played on his lips. What if I didn't have to run anymore? What if I could find someone I could actually trust with all my heart and soul? Would I be able to stop this facade that makes up who I am in the eyes of others? I want to love Gateau... he reminds me of my dear Broc... my heart hurts... Sitting up, he gasped but continued singing softly as I spread my hands along his arms.  
  


"I wished for the sky...   
but wishes don't come true  
I wished for love-  
and it brought me you..."  
  


He rolled me over and took his hands in mine. "Don't cry, don't cry," he whispered as he pressed kisses along my neck and embraced me. He claimed my mouth as his hands lingered to make me mew slightly. He kissed my tears and held me close, rocking back and forth. I surrounded myself in nothing but the strong muscle that moved against my own skin. I was in bliss... I closed my eyes and reveled in his touch. "Cinnamon," he purred sweetly." -say my name..."  
  
"Broc- oh Broc..."   
  
"That's not my name..." My eyes flew open and Gateau froze with a look of bewilderment and hurt. "Who is Broc..?" I looked at Gateau and ran into one of the tents.   
  
I cried for a long while afterwards.   
  
If only he knew...  
  
A/N: Tell me whatcha think, okay? 


End file.
